Although several groups have worked and are continuing to work on production of experimental gastro-duodenal mucosal lesions by hehavioral factors, there has not been a conference that has brought together the various groups of workers in this field. The proposed conference would last two days. The first day would be open to all interested parties. It would deal with 1) the factors that are concerned with gastric mucosal resistance to injury, 2) the effect of the brain on gastric functions, and 3) reviews of the present status of production of lesions by behavioral factors by the various groups engaged in this work. There would then be discussion open to all attending. The second day would be a closed session limited to those who made presentations on the first day. It would attempt to assess the current status of the field and to identify areas that might be advanced by new research. The proceedings of the symposium will be submitted to Federation Proceedings for publication at no cost. The conference is scheduled to take place in Santa Monica, California, October 21 and 22, 1979.